A Vermont Wedding
by M.L. Hollingsworth
Summary: Olivia and Fitz finally make it down the aisle on a Saturday in June.


Construction on a quaint wooden chapel on their sprawling Vermont estate finished just in time for their June wedding held on a Saturday at 11:45 am. The weather was balmy, but not oppressively hot, typical of the maple syrup state. A soft wind was blowing and from her window the soon to be wife could see their grounds keeper Steve on his walkie talkie, no doubt ensuring everything was in place for the ceremony.

Olivia sat in the dressing suite in the main house bidding time as the clock just struck 11:15. She was excited but not nervous. The time for nerves had come and gone. Left to her own devices, this wedding would have taken place in a court house, with just the two of them and a justice of the peace declaring Mr and Mrs. Grant legally wed. She already had a closetful of stunning designer dresses accumulated from years of being a regular on the D.C. social circuit. State Dinners. Charity Balls. Holiday Galas. She always turned heads wherever she went and so did not need another opportunity to wear a pretty dress and be the center of attention. The frills many brides took great pains to achieve simply had little practical appeal. All she wanted was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. All she had ever wanted was him.

Today was only an outward confirmation of the truth that existed between them since that very first moment on the campaign trail.

_Till Death Do Us Part._

A promise birthed before either of them were able to say it.

She played with the antique rose gold engagement ring on her finger, and took a deep breath. Then she pinned a pearl brooch on her hair which was swept back into an elegant side swept bun, a diamond stud in each pierced ear. Her dress was a slinky floor length Ivory number. No embellishments. Exposed neck and back. Quintessential Olivia Pope.

She stole a furtive glance at the piece of paper on the vanity, even though she was trying to prevent herself from making any last minute changes to her vows. Unable to resist, she picked up a pen and perused the text once more, but the sound of her intended's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You ready Livvie?" he asked, calm and composed although his heart was fluttering in his chest from the mere sight of her. She always left him breathless but today was different- the beginning of forever. He had to coax her into having the ceremony, provide reassurance that it was not going to be a production where the" Political Fixer Married the Former President " but a fitting celebration of their union.

Now here she was, Ivory silk against bronzed skin, his gladiator in a wedding dress. His hand grazed over the right pocket of his black dress pants to make sure the cards bearing his vows weren't forgotten.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride?" she asked slyly

He smiled and shook his head, "after all we have been through, there is no need to be scared of luck."

Fitz took her slender hand which fit perfectly in his, and held on to her waist as she stepped into a pair of jewelled Manolo Blahniks- something blue. Together, they headed towards the chapel.

The children were already waiting for them in a room by the entrance of the sanctuary which was perfumed with the scent of white roses and lilies. Gerry followed his dad's lead and opted for a shirt and dress pants, no tie or jacket. Teddy who was now an expert at dressing himself bucked the trend and wore a bow tie, an accessory he insisted on having after seeing an old picture of his dad from his first state dinner at the White House.

Karen opted for a lavender A -line tulle dress , and the pendant around her neck held the ring Olivia always wore on her index finger. She kissed her step mom softly on the cheek and whispered:

"You look ah-mazing" as she helped adjust the helm of Olivia's dress to stop it from being caught in her four inch heels.

Olivia and Fitz walked down the aisle to a lone organ player performing the wedding march, while Karen and Gerry followed, carrying Teddy who clutched the ring pillow as tightly as his favorite action figure.

After a few words, Reverend Reynolds who was the archbishop of a local diocese allowed them to read their vows. Fitz went first.

"Livvie, your grace and intelligence inspires me every day." He paused to gather himself before continuing, blue eyes shining with tears.

There were times when this day seemed so far away. A vague hypothetical future to console me in my darkest moments, but I never doubted the reality that existed between us. I always knew that this day would come, that the dragons would be slain, and our love could finally exist as it was always meant to be. Unburdened, Unbound, Unbroken.

Thank you for seeing _all _of me. The good, the bad, and everything in between. For awakening my desire to be fully alive. I took my first real breath the moment I laid eyes on you, and our bond has sustained me ever since. You have always been an infinite adventure, now, at last you are you are bones of my bones, and flesh of my flesh.

I promise to be true to you,

To love and honor you,

To be your confidant and cheerleader,

To always show up at 6:50 if a dinner date is at 7

To sit by the pool and watch you swim laps,

To pull you close when you need it, but to give you space to grow.

To be a loving and firm father to our children

I promise to give you all of me forever and always...

Olivia tried her best to hold it together but the tears were streaming down her face by the time she unfolded the sheet of paper with handwritten words.

She began "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third..." Teddy giggled loudly at his father's official government name and Olivia flashed him a smile before continuing.

"I stand her today, grateful for the chance to have experienced once in a life time, extraordinary love. I can't say you were the man of my dreams because truth be told, I never allowed myself to dream, but you are so much more than I could have ever imagined. Each day we spend together is a chance to discover the world through your eyes. You have taught me faith, and forgiveness- that my happiness is worth fighting for. I look forward to growing old with you, even if there are bumps in the road. We have beat the odds before, and we will beat them again. I will love and protect our family. Today, I promise to always find strength is "us" even in my weakest moments."

The last three words came out in a shaky whisper as she folded the piece of paper back up.

"I love you Fitz." It was Olivia's first time saying those words out loud. After a long and arduous journey she had finally arrived at a place where there was no fear of loss involved, only hope and gratitude.

It wasn't proper protocol but at the sound of those words, Fitz kissed her anyway, petal soft and with surprising restraint.

There was no yearning or feverish urgency...

He kissed her like a man who knew with absolute certainty that those lips and every part of her, was his forever.

* * *

**This is a valentine's day one shot? I am forever alone as usual but I have always wanted to write them getting married so here is my first stab at that. I hope it went ok. -_- Olivia's vows are shorter because it seems to be from canon that she is not as open about her emotions so she wouldnt be as verbose as Fitzgerald. Someone from the time magazine piece suggested i write a wedding in Vermont but I didnt really think Olitz would want any press at the wedding so i made this a one shot . Thanks for reading and please review ! Wishing you all the love and happiness this world has to offer :)**


End file.
